Textmate
by Marzmallow
Summary: At first, I only knew him as kissme69, my textmate. He turned out to be the boy I’ve always hated in my entire life. But this texting thing changed my life FOREVER.


**A/N: This is dedicated to my best buddy; huggablemeeee. Hope you enjoy every bit of this. **

**Disclaimer: How many freakin' times do I have to say "I don't own any piece of this crap" just this story.**

**Summary: At first, I only knew him as kissme69, my textmate. He turned out to be the boy I've always hated in my entire life. But this texting thing changed my life FOREVER.**

**Textmate**

- 8:00 pm -

**Hey kissme69, wat cha doin? **I typed on my phone. He's my textmate, kissme69. I don't know he's true identity but I'm positive he's a HE. I'm Gabriella Montez a.k.a schoolgirl1963. We met each other – not face to face – in the text and win promo in a mall. Well, I got my first phone back then and it had a promo. Once I buy 1, I get a free sim card with a number in it. No, it's not my number but someone else's number. Like cellphone soul mates. Each phone had a complete identical twin, together with each other's phone number.

**Nothing schoolgirl1963...y?**

**I was just wondering abt u. wanna do someting 2nite? I wanna mit u,**

**It's a great idea but I can't come. I'm grounded until d start of skul :(**

**Y? wat cha do?**

**I kinda snuck out of our place 1 nite 2 go 2 a party wid som pwends**

**U shouldn't just asked ur parents u know?! :P**

**It wasn't just A PARTY it was a beer club party.**

**oh...dat party...I never would**

**Y not?**

**ders so much...u know...drinking. I don't lyk being drunk**

**mi 2 but I just go der for fame**

**Fame?**

**nvm**

**kk. Anyways, nite kissme69...txt u n d mornin!**

**Ok...sleep my schoolgirl1963...Nite! :D**

It's been a year since he's been my textmate. But I always feel that he's close. I never told him my name neither did he. So we kept our secret identities to ourselves.

It's just 2 more days before school starts again. And I'll be a junior; after that a senior, then graduation. And off for me to college. My mom expects a lot from me so I study 24/7.

I've been dreaming these days. It was always the same. A man standing on water, he's like waiting for me. I can't seem to see he's face. Whenever I get close to him I would suddenly fall deep in the water. He stood there while I drowned. Everyday, I would wake up cause of all my screaming. My mom got used to it after a couple of weeks. I know he's my textmate. Cause it all made sense. My dreams only started the day I kept on thinking of who was my textmate. He had no face cause I still don't know them. I would always fall cause I can't see his face.

- Monday – (first day of school)

I walked down stairs and found my mom cooking some eggs and bacon. "Mmmm!" I shouted "My favorite"

"Oh hey, Gabs! You're up early." my mom said with a cheery, little voice

"It's the first day of school today. Remember!" My tone was different. Like I didn't even want to go to school. But the truth was, I was all psyched up last night, I can't even sleep. Anyways, I sat on my chair and started eating. My mom didn't talk much. It's so damn lonely around here. I wish I had a little sister.

After eating I stood up, got my bag, and headed for the door. I waved my mom goodbye and took my bike.

- At school -

I parked my bike and put my phone_. I haven't texted him yet_.

**Hey kissme69, guess wer I am :P**

I'll take a wild guess...you're at skul

**How'd u know?!**

**Let's say, I hav special abilities :P**

**Humor me :)**

**Your at East high**

**O..kay! I believe you :D**

g2g now. Luv u schoolgirl1963 ;--

**Luv u 2! Okay...bye! txt u l8er :P **and I stopped

I heard the school bell and ran as fast as I could to my classroom. It's the first day and I can't afford being late!

I ran up the stairs not looking where I am going. I bumped into every person in front of me. That includes _Troy Bolton. _I hate him! He stole my best friend away from me.

- Flashback -

"Hey Sharpay!"

"Hey Gabster! What you want?"

"I was wondering,"

"Yes?"

"Wanna go shopping today?"

"I want to but can't...Sorry"

"Why not?"

"I have a date with Troy Bolton. It's his birthday gift."

"Exactly! I wanted to go shopping with you cause it's your birthday! Like every year..."

"I'm sorry Gabs. But this is a chance in a lifetime. I promise that I'll treat you next week. Okay?"

"Okay...Happy birthday"

"Thanks! Bye..."

"Bye..."

- End Flashback -

Ever since then, she kept hanging out with _him. _She ignores me, like I'm nobody to her. We barely even talk anymore. When I try, she always says "I'm sorry...do I know you?" It's like I never existed in her life. I struggle to live life without her. I can survive. I just have to be patient. That's all. For now, my only best friend is kissme69. Even though I don't know him much, he's still my best friend.

"Whoa!" he shouted as he tried to save me from falling. I gave him a quick glare and stood up. Not minding that my ex-best friend was watching, I walked the hallway and started to text him again.

**Guess who I bumped into today?**

Troy's rang. It just might be a coincidence. Then a line from a movie I just saw rang in my head again and again. It said "There is no such thing as a coincidence. Only destiny" I shook my head slowly and looked back. _No! It can't be him _ I thought to myself. He was texting someone but who...Suddenly, my phone rang.

**I don't know. Hu? My powers aren't working now... :P**

I giggled a bit and replied, **Ha-ha very funny. I'll tell u l8er. Meanwhile, tel mi somting I don't know.**

His phone rang again just as I sent my text. Funny...it was like he was Troy. I didn't like the sound of that! No! I would barf the minute he tells me he's Troy. I looked at Troy again. He was texting...this got me worried.

**Der's a girl n d hallway. I don't exactly know her name but whenever I text u her fone rings. Creepy!**

I looked back at him. He was now staring at me. I stood there, frozen for a second that seemed like forever. I looked at my phone and saw his text message. I walked closer to him. My pace was slower than usual. I was afraid that I just maybe crazy and that Troy isn't him. It's hard to think now. Even just to focus. I walked closer to him and stared at him.

"Do you need something..." His tone was flat but with the same hint of fear inside of him. I could hear our heartbeats, race against time. I felt like I was going to blow up.

I put out my phone and showed him the text message I got from kissme69. His eyes wide opened. He reached out his phone and showed me 1 of my text messages from here. My head was screaming.

"You're...kiss...me...69?" I manage to whisper. He nodded once and said something he was only gonna hear.

"You must be schoolgirl1963"

I stared at him. My eyes, burning in disbelief; my heart, drowning in a rain of tears. Without another word, I ran as fast as I could go. Eyes shut tightly closed, not looking where I was going; I ran and ran and ran. I heard footsteps not very far from me. I stopped. My heart beat faster than before, I turned around. He was standing there. **WE** were standing there, gazing at each others eyes. He walked closer to me. I just stared at him with horror.

"So...we finally meet schoolgirl." He said with a grin.

"That...can't...be"

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes," I looked away "I can't believe that **YOU **are him! He's a sweet guy but...look at you! You're a monster!"

"Monster?! I don't even know you and now you're calling **ME **a monster?"

"You stole my best friend away from me" My head was screaming. I wanna run but where?

"Sharpay? She's your best friend isn't she?" His tone had a slight touch of sadness.

"Yes...ever since her first date with you, she has never talked to me. EVER!"

"Look! I didn't steal her. I'm sorry she doesn't talk to you anymore." He looked down. A few drops of tears fell to the ground. What was this guy's problem?! I'm the one who has problems not him! He looked back at me with tears falling from his cheeks. "She doesn't know you because...she has amnesia"

"What? She has amnesia?!"

"Yes...we were driving back home from her first date. It was dark. We couldn't see anything. Not even the truck coming right for us. We were lucky we survived...but she had amnesia. She couldn't remember anything, just her name."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I've been blaming you for everything wrong that happened to my life. What I didn't know that she didn't remember me. I'm so sorry"

"It's okay. Now, you know what really happened, your not mad at me anymore right?"

"Yeah..."

"By the way...she said she's been having some illusions lately. She was only 7 at that time. She said. There was a party and a girl. She can't seem to picture out her face. But that girl was sweet. She made her, her friend that day.

- Flashback -

"Happy birthday Gabriella!" my mom called out as she hugged me. I was staring at the big cake my mom baked for me. At the same time, at the girl who seemed to be lonely. I walked towards her and took her by the hand. She looked at me with confusion and looked away.

"Hi! I'm Gabriella. What's yours?"

"I'm Sharpay..."

"Why are you out her all alone?"

"No one wants to be my friend"

"I'll be your friend. We'll be best friends"

"Really" she smiled

"Forever!"

"Thank you!" she said as she hugged me.

"Now, wanna be the first one to lick the icing on my cake?"

"Can I?!"

"Of course. I'll be after you"

- End Flashback -

"That was my 7th birthday" I mumbled

"What?"

"I was that girl. She was lonely...so I made her my friend."

"Oh really?! We better tell her this!" he grabbed my wrist and started to run. I tried to keep up. We reached the end of the hallway, where she was by her locker.

"Oh hey Troy...who's that girl?"

"Remember your illusion one day?"

"Yes...why?"

"She's that girl. She's..."

"I'm Gabriella. Gabriella Montez" I said

"Gabriella? I don't know you but when I'm near you, I feel like I've always known you."

I reached out my hand. She took it and just played with it. She held my hand like it was lost and was just found. She stared at me for a minute. Then blinked once and said,

"I remember now...it was your 7th birthday. I was lonely so I was your friend. I even remember that we licked the icing on your cake" she giggled "Now, everything's coming back. I can almost remember everything completely!"

"Good to see you much more happier Shar" Troy said as she hugged her

"And that's all thanks to Gabster here!"

"And you even remembered my nickname" I said as I joined them into their group hug. "Well, I gotta get going now, don't wanna be late for class"

"Sure. Bye!" They waved back at me.

My life felt lighter since that day. I met my textmate and I had a reunion with my best friend. So it's true that when it rains, there is no sun. But it's still there, I just can't see it. Like my best friend, we've been apart so long but she was always in my heart.

**FIN**

**Hope you enjoyed! read and review please. Until then...XOXO**


End file.
